valdemarfandomcom-20200214-history
Herald
A Herald '''is a person who is '''Chosen '''by a '''Companion. Heralds are called "The Arrows of the Queen," and may serve as the Monarch's messengers and information-gatherers. They may also serve as emergency war leaders in times of crisis. Many Heralds form strong mind-to-mind bonds with their Companions. They have at least one Gift, which training and the Companion bond enhance and develop to full potential. These Mind-Magic gifts replaced the Old Magic that used to exist in Valdemar. Incorruptable, self-sacrificing, and fair, the Heralds dispense the Monarch's justice and enforce the law. Every monarch of Valdemar must also be a Herald, as must their Heir; this ensures that a tyrant will never rule Valdemar. =Herald's Gifts= Heraldic Gifts are the abilities which a Herald or future Herald possess. The 'magic' which fuels them flows through mental 'channels'. In a Herald, at least one of these channels is open, allowing for use of a specific MindGift. Typically these channels open on their own, but varying kinds of trauma (mental as in the case of Tylendel Frelennye or magical as exampled in Vanyel Ashkevron) can 'blast' or 'burn' them open -- moving the Gift from latent or potential to open and active, often painfully. A Herald can possess anywhere from one to all Gifts in varying degress of strength, but typically has one primary Gift. It is rare for a Herald to have more than 3 Gifts of any degree. Noted Heraldic Gifts *Bardic Gift (*) *Empathy (Sensory/Projective) *FarSight *ForeSight *Fetching *FireStarting *Healing *MindSpeech (ThoughtSensing and/or Projection, Human and/or Animal)(**) *Mage Gift (*)Bardic Gift is not a typical gift to have as a Herald, though it is not completely unheard of for a Herald to have a touch of the Bardic Gift in addition to their other Gift(s) (ex. Jadus, the Herald Bard). (**)Shared MindSpeech between Companion and Herald has little bearing on the Herald's ability to MindSpeek others. =Chronicler Herald= The current Chronicler Herald Myste assumed the position when Herald Elcarth became the Dean of the Collegia. Once compared to a rat terrier, she can be impartial and determined, which makes her a perfect Chronicler Herald. She is always able to tell when someone is telling the truth without the use of the Truth Spell. =Dean of the Collegium= The Dean of the Collegium is the Herald charged with the duty of overseeing the goings-on of the Collegium from the education of Herald trainees and co-ed classes of trainees and young nobles to Collegium studies and research. =Lord Marshall's Herald= =Monarch's Own= The Monarch's Own Herald, usually called the King's Own or Queen's Own, is one herald specially Chosen by a Grove-Born Companion to be an adviser and trustworthy friend to the ruling monarch. This Herald has authority and duties above other Heralds. Often, they posses the Gift of Empathy, which is useful for diplomacy. The Monarch's Own is also given a seat on the Council in Valdemar, and votes with them. The Companion to the Monarch's Own Herald is always a Grove-Born Stallion, and is considered the leader of the Companions. This Companion, currently Rolan, has the ability to bond with a second Herald if the Monarch's Own dies; as Rolan has Chosen both Talamir and Talia (Arrows of the Queen). The Monarch's Own is also subject to this; if his or her Companion dies, it is possible for the Herald to bond to a newly-arrived Grove-Born Companion. Also, presumptive Monarch's Own who are also Heralds are only temporarily bonded to their first Companion; though the exact nature of this bonding is not explored (Magic's Promise). The Monarch's Own Companion is not a reborn Herald, They may be a true Avatar. There seem to be several who take turns. Rolan was Monarch's Own Companion during Brightly Burning, two hundred years later Taver has replaced him, and Rolan returns when Taver is killed in battle. Notable Monarch's Owns *Herald Keighvin - Companion Taver *Herald Lancir - Companion Taver *Herald Healer Shavri - Companion Taver *Herald Jisa - it was noted in Magic's Price that when her mother, Herald Healer Shavri died, Companion Taver would Choose Jisa and she would become King's Own *Herald Nikolas - Companion Rolan *Herald Talamir - Companion Taver and later Companion Rolan *Herald Nikolas - Companion Rolan *Herald Talia - Companion Rolan * =Senachal's Herald= =Weaponsmaster= The Weaponsmaster is a special Herald assigned to the Collegium specifically to teach Heralds in the ways of combat. They train the Trainees and full Heralds alike. The Weaponsmaster is often very harsh and unforgiving, usually giving the Heralds bruises and lectures so as to drive the lessons home. Weaponsmaster Heralds do not ride circuits like other Heralds. =Herald Mage= Herald-Mages are Heralds with the Mage Gift -- a rare gift of True Magic in addition to their Mind-Magic Gifts. A Herald-Mage might have a strong Mage-Gift and a weak Mind Gift, or alternately a strong Mind Gift and a weak Mage-Gift. Herald-Mages hold many duties and many positions within the Circle including the magical defense of Valdemar and training of MageGifted Heraldic pupils. In the time of Vanyel Ashkevron, four (in the seats of North, South, East, and West) chosen Herald-Mages also maintained the Web that alerted them to danger that threatened Valdemar. This duty was removed (in part due to the dwindling number of MageGifted Heralds) when Herald-Mages Vanyel, Savil, Lissandra, and Kilchas (with the aid of their companions, overseen by Herald Tantris) set the Watch spell (linking all Heralds to Valdemar) and created the Heartstone, also calling the vrondi to 'watch' mages within Valdemar's borders in the effort to make those with ill-intent paranoid and disquieted enough to leave. After the death of Vanyel Ashkevron (Magic's Price) there were no new Herald-Mages until Selenay's reign when his descendent Princess Elspeth (abdicated) became the first Herald-Mage in over half a millenium. Notable Herald-Mages *Vanyel Ashkevron *Savil Ashkevron *Jaycen Kondre *Elspeth (Princess) *Tylendel Frelennye *Lissandra *Kilchas *Mardic *Donni =List of Heralds= This is a list of Heralds, their Companions and gifts, and any other known details: *Alberich - Companion Kantor, ForeSight, weaponsmaster *Alma *Anda - Companion Eran, Herald Mage *Andros - Companion Toril *Aren - Companion Zaleka *Ariel Ashkevron - Companion Darvena *Arnod - Collegium teacher *Artero - Seneschal's Herald *Arville - Companion Pelas, Kyree Ryu, luck *Beltran - Grove-Born Companion Kyrith, King Valdemar's original Herald *Beryl *Brion - Weather Working *Caelen - Herald Collegium dean *Callan *Cavil *Charis *Chass - Weather Working *Christa - Fetching *Cordoc *Damina - Collegium teacher *Darenthallis Jadrevalyn (Daren) - Companion Jasan, Earth Sense, Prince Consort and husband of Queen Selenay *Daria *Darvi - FarSeeing *Davan - Seeing *Deedre - Herald Mage *Derrian (Derry) *Destria - Companion Sofi *Dirk - Companion Ahrodie, Fetching *Dominick *Donni - Herald Mage *Dorilyn *Drake - ThoughtSensing *Edric *Elcarth - Dean, historian *Eldan - Companion Ratha, animal and human MindSpeech *Elspeth (Queen) *Elspeth (former-Princess) - Grove-Born Companion Gwena, Herald Mage Adept *Elyn - Companion Mayar *Evan - Companion Jolene, ForeSight, Collegium teacher *Fedor - FarSight *Fyllia *Fyllis (Queen) - Empathy *Gerick *Gerond *Griffon - Companion Harevis, FireStarting *Harthen *Isten *Jadus - Companion Fortunea, ThoughtSensing, Bardic Gift, Herald Bard *Jakyr - royal negotiator *Jaysen Kondre - Companion Felar, Herald Mage, Seneschal's Herald *Jedin - Monarch's Own *Jeri - weaponsmaster's second *Jillian *Jirkin *Jisa - Grove-Born Companion Taver, Empath, Monarch's Own *Johen *Jonotan *Joshe - Companion Kimbry, Seneschal's Herald *Justen - Herald Mage *Kat *Kedd - animal MindSpeech *Keighvin - Grove-Born Companion Taver, Monarch's Own *Kelsy - Weather Working *Kemoc *Kera *Keren - Companion Dantris, Collegium teacher (equitation) *Kerowyn - Companion Sayvil, MindSpeech, mercenary Captain and weaponsmaster *Kiela *Kilchas - Companion Rohan, Herald Mage *Kris - Companion Dantris, FarSight, MindSpeech *Kyndri - Chronicler *Lancir - Grove-Born Companion Taver, MindHealer, Monarch's Own *Laurel - Empathy *Lavan Chitward / Lavan Firestorm - Companion Kalira, FireStarting, lifebonded to his Companion *Lerry *Leshia (Queen) *Liam - Companion Orser *Lisha *Lissandra - Companion Shonsea, Herald Mage *Lores - Companion Jenna *Lysle *Mags - Companion Dallen, MindSpeech *Malken - Companion Hayka, ForeSight *Marak - Lord Marshal's Herald *Mardic - Herald Mage *Mavry *Melly - Collegium teacher *Mona *Myste - Companion Aleirian, Chronicler *Nathen *Neave - Companion Kyldathar, Projection *Nerissa *Nikolas- Companion Rolan, Monarch's Own *Pelsin *Pol - Companion Satiran, all gifts *Presen *Predor *Rafe - FarSight, Herald Mage *Rana *Randale (King) - Companion Esten *Rashi *Regen *Roald (King) *Rod *Rolf *Rubrik - Companion Laylan *Ryvial *Savil Ashkevron - Companion Kellan, Herald-Mage Adept *Seldasen *Selenay (Queen) - Companion Caryo *Selwin *Sendar (King) - Companion Lorenil *Shadowdancer, Lythe *Shallan *Shandi Alder - Companion Karles, Empathy, ForeSight *Sharissa *Shavri - Grove-Born Companion Taver, Herald Healer, King's Own *Sherill - Companion Silkswift *Shion *Skif - Companion Cymry *Sofya - Companion Gavis, courier *Sunsinger, Rothas *Sylvan - Collegium teacher *Talamir - Grove-Born Companion Rolan, Grove-Born Companion Taver, King's Own *Talia Sensdaughter - Grove-Born Companion Rolan, Empathy, Monarch's Own *Tantras - Companion Delian *Tashir Remoerdis - Companion Leshya *Tavist (King) *Tedric *Teren - Companion Wythra, Dean *Terrill (Queen) *Tevar - Collegium teacher *Theran (King) *Treven (King) - Companion Eran *Trevor - Seneschal's Herald *Tuck Chester - Companion Dacerie *Tuli *Turag - Companion Adan, Lord Marshal's Herald *Tylendel Frelennye - Companion Gala (repudiated), Herald Mage *Valdemar (King) - Grove-Born Companion Ardatha, mage *Vanyel Ashkevron - Companion Yfandes, Herald Mage Adept *Vostel *Werda - Collegium teacher *Wernar *Wrenlet - Companion Lada *Wulf - Seeing *Wylgra *Ylsa- Companion Felara, courier